Rhonda
Rhonda is a female customer who made her first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Cheeseria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Toastwood Loves: Churros Hates: Tolls Occupation: Truck Driver Rhonda is a hard working trucker for PXD Freight. She’s almost always on the road, and can usually be spotted driving her giant eighteen-wheeler, which she lovingly refers to as "Josephine". One day, after delivering a large shipment to Tacodale, Rhonda met a burly biker by the name of Rico. Sharing a love for the open road and chili, the two immediately hit it off. Now, the couple travels together, with Rico trailing behind Rhonda's truck on his rumbling motorcycle. Appearance Rhonda is a dark skinned woman with brown hair that flips out at the back. She wears a reddish-brown bandana studded by wooden brown beads on it. She wears a brown-buttoned dark blue shirt and reddish-brown skirt. She also wears dark brown belt with wood brown accents, and a tie where her truck keys are hanging on. To complete her look, she wears a pair of black shoes with blue laces. Styles Style B Rhonda wears her PXD Freight uniform. It consists of a blue and white cap that has the "PXD" logo on it, reddish-brown shirt, and blue pants. Her belt now has silver accents. Style H Rhonda dresses up as a witch during Halloween. She wears a black witch hat and shirt with purple patterns, dark purple skirt, and a skull buckle for her belt. Orders Papa's Cheeseria As a Closer, Rhonda's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Shaved Coconuts **Strawberry Wafer **Cherry Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Cinco Swirls **Candy Cactus *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Cinco Swirls **Churro **Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria As a Closer, Rhonda's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Taco Mia HD /To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Jalapeños *Nacho Cheese *Tomatoes *White Rice *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (New Year) *Lava Munchmelt with Chicken *Diced Habañeros *Nacho Cheese *Tomatoes *White Rice *Atomic Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Flipped **Cream Cheese **Avocado *Avocado *Sesame Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Tapioca Pearls Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Tortilla with Brown Rice *Flipped **Chipotle Cheddar **Avocado *Avocado *Recado Rojo *Bubble Tea: **Horchata Tea with Tapioca Pearls Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *3 Pancakes *Strawberry Syrup *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Tea with Ice Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *3 Pancakes *Strawberry Syrup *3 Guava Rolls *Drink: **Large Horchata with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD As a closer, Rhonda's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Hot Sauce *Jalapeños *Chili *Mushrooms *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Purple Burple **Small Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Halloween) *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *La Catrina Sauce *Jalapeños *Chili *Spooky Slaw *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Black Mist **Small Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD * Fudge Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Rocky Road * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Toffee Chunks ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Peanuts ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Chocolate Syrup * Shaved Chocolate * Cherry, Waffle Cone, Cherry Holiday (Holi) * Fudge Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Rocky Road * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Toffee Chunks ** Saffron Kulfi Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Dried Jackfruit ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Chocolate Syrup * Shaved Chocolate * Cherry, Kaju Katli, Cherry Papa's Scooperia To Go! * Fudge Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Rocky Road * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Peanuts ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Chocolate Syrup * Shaved Chocolate * Cherry, Waffle Cone, Cherry Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * Fudge Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Rocky Road * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Chocolate Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Toffee Chunks ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Champurrado Syrup * Cinco Swirls * Churro * Cherry, Waffle Cone, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! As a Closer, Rhonda's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Red Velvet Long John ** Powdered Sugar ** Strawberry Drizzle * Pumpkin Ring Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Pumpkin Roll ** Apricot Icing ** Cosmic Coconut Holiday (Halloween) * Red Velvet Long John ** Powdered Sugar ** Witch's Brew Drizzle * Pumpkin Ring Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Tiger Tail Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Pumpkin Roll ** Apricot Icing ** Cosmic Coconut Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 24 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 64 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 40 *Papa's Scooperia To Go!: Rank 17 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Red Frosting. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Horchata. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Spooky Slaw. *IN Papa's Scooperia To Go!, she is unlocked with Churro. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either games to get this outfit: Trivia *Rhonda is the first and only Papa's Cheeseria debutant to appear in the July 4, 2015 holiday picture. **She is also the first Papa's Cheeseria debutant to have a flipdeck. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD she always orders the holiday crust and the 1st holiday topping. Order Tickets 1 rhonda.png|Rhonda's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays Rhonda Cinco.png|Rhonda's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Rhonda Regular.png|Rhonda's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order 6 rhonda.png|Rhonda's Bakeria orders throughout the holidays rhondatmhn.png|Rhonda's Taco Mia HD order during New Year rhondatmh.png|Rhonda's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Rhonda (Holiday).png|Rhonda's Sushiria order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Sushiria Rhonda (Regular).png|Rhonda's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Rhonda (Holiday).png|Rhonda's Taco Mia To Go! order during New Year Rhonda TMTG (Regular).png|Rhonda's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Rhonda (Holiday).png|Rhonda's Pancakeria HD order during Cinco de Mayo Pancakeria HD Rhonda (Regular).png|Rhonda's Pancakeria HD regular order Rhonda's orders during Pizzeria HD.JPG|Rhonda's holiday orders throughout Pizzeria HD. Hot Doggeria HD Rhonda (Holiday).png|Rhonda's Hot Doggeria HD order during Halloween Hot Doggeria HD Rhonda (Regular).png|Rhonda's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Rhonda (Holiday).png|Rhonda's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Halloween Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Rhonda (Regular).png|Rhonda's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-10-29 at 10.31.14 PM.png|Rhonda's Scooperia/HD order during Holi Screen Shot 2018-10-29 at 10.27.42 PM.png|Rhonda's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Rhonda (Holiday).jpg|Rhonda's Scooperia To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Scooperia To Go! Rhonda (Regular).jpg|Rhonda's Scooperia To Go! regular order Rhonda's orders..JPG|Rhonda's Wingeria To Go! orders throughout the holidays. Rhonda’s DTG! Halloween order.JPG|Rhonda's Donuteria To Go! order during Halloween. Rhonda’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Rhonda's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery rhonda witch.png|Rhonda as a witch on Halloween RhondaCheeseriaPerfect.png|Rhonda has a perfect cheese sandwich rohnda.png|Rhonda's "Awesome" Dance Rhanda.png star closer.png|Getting Rhonda as a star customer (Cheeseria) Obrázek1.png|Mad Rhonda RhondaPerfect.png|Rhonda got a perfect sandwich on Christmas Rhonda perfect score.JPG|Rhonda is happy with her Sandwich Rhonda Cheeseria Perfect.png|Rhonda happy with a perfect sandwich during Maple Mornings! Rhonda Cheeseria Perfect 2.png|Perfect on Valentines Day July4th 2015b.jpg|Rhonda in 4th of July poster 2015 Poor Rhonda.png Goldstarrhonda!.png|Rhonda as a gold costumer Rhonda before star customer during Halloween.png Newbies.jpg|Rhonda, 8th in line for cupcakes. WIN 20160119 025108.JPG Good Job.png|Rhonda like her cupcake rhlux.jpg rhondaorderingatcheeseria.PNG|Rhonda ordering at Cheeseria Rhonda Perfecto Bakeria.png|Rhonda Perfect For Thanksgiving Rhonda Perfecto Bakeria 2.png|Rhonda Perfect For Summer Luau WTF.png Rhonda Perfecto Bakeria 3.png|Rhonda Perfect For Starlight Jubilee Rocky Rhonda.png|Rhonda Rocky Road! Valentines2016.jpg Rhonda Perfect- Sushiria.png|Rhonda gets a perfect order in Papa's Sushiria Perfect #1 Rhonda Sushi.png|Perfect Sushi for Rhonda! Angry Rhonda (B).PNG IMG 0954.JPG Rhonda perfect.jpg|Perfect on Rhonda at Papa s Pizzeria HD PerfectAndBronzeRhonda.png|Rhonda receives perfect sushi to celebrate her bronze award! Rhonda's Perfect.jpg|Another perfect for Rhonda IMG_5884.PNG|Rhonda not so happy with her cupcakes.... diningRicoRhonda.PNG|Rhonda dining with Rico. IMG 0082.PNG ggfbvfdgvtdfbtfb.png|Rhonda reaches Bronze star in Papa's Scooperia IMG_0287.PNG IMG_0307.PNG|���� Rhonda is mad.png|"I can't believe my dad rated this place 5 stars!" IMG_0947.PNG IMG_0841.PNG IMG_0940.PNG IMG_0807.PNG Ship.JPG|Rico and Rhonda on a date! IMG 1194.PNG IMG_1212.PNG|Taco Mia HD- Taco special from Rhonda. Rhonda Nervous.png Rhonda Not Pleased.png IMG_1935.PNG Angry Rhonda.png IMG_3181.PNG|Serve a Royal Roundabout Special to Rhonda. Rhonda and Gino Romano.PNG IMG_2261.PNG IMG 1542.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-08_011841.jpg|Rhonda perfect in Donuteria To Go! Screenshot_2019-06-10_181434.jpg rhondaprof.jpg IMG_1565.PNG Rhonda Finger Ponit.png|Rhonda is not pleased in Scooperia. Rhonda and Rico.JPG|Rico and Rhonda. Gino and Rhonda.png IMG 2279.PNG D85D5CC1-A4FB-48F8-8782-79721A464D14.png Fan Art Rhandaaaaa.jpg|By Lpcarver Newbies by aronora-d8x1adk.jpg|Newbies by aronora Rhonda.jpg|By Stadnyx ffftyty.png|By Ruslan Uskov rhonda chibi.jpg Radlynn Quinn Rhonda by MintExprezz-150x150.jpg|by MintExprezz Rhonda_by_Dr_Pickle.jpg|By Dr Pickle Flipline - Rhonda.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie es:Rhonda Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cheeseria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters